Ramen
There are a variety of ways to augment and improve the taste of ramen, as well as adding nutritional value and/or increasing the quantity of food. Seasonings There are two broad categories of ingredients that can be added for flavor alone: herbs&spices and condiments. Condiments *Hot sauce (e.g. Sriracha) *Miso paste *Sesame oil *Fish sauce *Lime (or otherwise, citrus juice) *Vinegar *soy sauce Herbs and Spices *pepper *chili flakes *curry powder *garlic powder *onion powder *ginger *coriander Eggs Eggs are a traditional addition to ramen, and they add flavor as well as nutritional value for a low price. There are four ways to add your eggs, generally speaking. Poached Simply crack your egg into simmering water in the same pot as your ramen (or before you cook your ramen, depending). Do not stir or disturb the egg. After 2-3 minutes, the white will be set and the yolk should still be runny. When you add your egg depends on how long you cook your ramen for; simply add the egg a couple of minutes before your ramen is finished. Egg Drop Ramen When your ramen is nearly cooked (approximately 1-2 minutes before you intend to serve it), crack your egg(s) into the water and stir vigorously. The egg will break and cook into strands that will mix with the ramen. Hard Boiled Simply hard boil your eggs beforehand, peel, and add to your ramen when it is done (or shortly before to re-heat the eggs, if necessary). Fried As simple as it sounds. Separately fry your egg(s) to your liking and place on top of the ramen after it is served. Vegetables There are virtually no limits to which vegetables can be added to ramen. The most significant distinction between vegetables added to ramen are their cooking times. Quick-cooking vegetables can be added just before you take your ramen off heat, whereas other vegetables need to be added several minutes before. Bags of mixed frozen vegetables make for easy additions to ramen. Note: frozen vegetables that are still frozen need to be added is if they were long-cooking vegetables, regardless if they are not. Quick-Cooking Vegetables *Cabbage *Peas *Corn *Spinach *Cilantro *Parsley *Bok choy *Bamboo shoots Long-Cooking Vegetables *Broccoli *Snap peas *Cauliflower *Asparagus *Scallions ("green onions") *Mushrooms Proteins Many flavors of ramen are derived from a protein (e.g. "Roast Beef" or "Shrimp Picante"), and, generally speaking, your protein should match the flavor of the ramen. All ramen can benefit from the addition of proteins, though. You can add raw, thinly sliced proteins, or leftovers. Tofu is a common addition, as well as cured meats like bacon, sausage, and even hot dogs. Broth Beyond the scope of this guide (which is designed to aid complete novices) is making your own broth. The broth is the main source of flavor for the ramen and it is extremely easy to customize. A quick-and-easy base for ramen can be made with the aid of stock (either purchased or homemade) or bouillon (dried/concentrated stock). This allows for the partial (or even complete) omission of the flavor packet. Category:ramen Category:maruchan Category:cup Category:noodle Category:noodles Category:instant Category:soup